Diane La Lune
Diane La Lune is a hybrid, a former witch, and an unseen character in ''The Hathaway Chronicles''. She is the progenitor and creator of the vampire race, and the hunter race. Her blood can cure vamprisim, since when she sacrificed her coven to become an immortal, they cursed her to never be able to turn others. She is also a distant ancestor of Jonathan Archer, since her half brother, escaped her intended sacrifice of her entire coven, the witch gene however, died out throughout the generations. History Diane La Lune was born sometime around 1232, in Paris, when France was known as the Kingdom of France. Her family lived a modest life, her mother died after giving birth to her, which caused her father, and their relatives to treat her with disdain, and thought her to be cursed. Her father remarried, and had another son. It was said she was born with a darkness in her, and that she would bring such an evil into the world, it would destroy the witch race. Tired of being treated as an outsider by her coven, she sought to create something more superior, and she would lead it. She wanted to be stronger, faster, and immortal, but to do that, she would have to sacrifice lives, and create a dangerous spell. During a gathering of her coven, she enacted her plan, causing them all to become trapped in a church. She paralyzed them with dark magic, and just as the church exploded into flames, her father and step mother cursed her to never be able to use her blood to create more monsters, but would purify any other "beast" like her. Unknown to her, her blood was the cure for vampires, and hunters, which stripped them of the magic that gave them their abilities. The only person she spared was her half brother, who fled in fear. Diane knew of another way to create vampires, turn humans using her spell, but used her blood as an ingredient, bounded them by the sun, the night as their shield, but used a piece of wood as weakness, since there had to be a balance, the balance of her spell, was the sacrifice of her coven. A decade later, she perfected her spell, and turned the first human, Markos Adami. He then turned several people, and on and on. Diane's half brother, created a band of men, most who were humans, and who sought to purge the existence of the new vampire race into extinction. For centuries Diane ignored those who hunted her kind, since most were killed, as they were not strong enough. In 1351, she sired one last human, Orion Petrescu. As the 1500's came to a close, Diane had traveled the world 10 times over, and began to see what desctruction her kind had done, the mass killings, so she began to use her blood to purify them, but realized they aged their true age and died, depending on their age. She knew she alone could not help her race, so she sought to create a vast network to keep the peace between humanity and the vampire race. The werewolf race and witch race hated vampires, since they killed innocents, but not all did. She tracked down her brother's descendants, then mostly human, as the witch gene died out long ago. She founded the Sanguinis Clan, gifting the humans with abilities to combat vampires, thus the hunter race was born. They however in 1720, entombed her and desiccated her, since her blood could revert their abilities as well, and deemed her a threat, since one tried to turn on her, and she wanted to then exterminate the hunter race, since they had become corrupt as well. Unlike a regular vampire, a stake cannot kill her, fire, beheading, could not be done either, so they kept her in a tomb in the mountains of present day Virginia. The Broken Series Shattered Spells TBA Category:Hybrid Category:Witch Category:Vampire Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character